Mentales
Mentales is a fictional creature and Moemon found in the Moemon setting. It is a new Evolution of the Vulpix line. Mentales is a Fire/Psychic Type Moemon. Biology Physiology A fox-like moemon, the Mentales is marked by large, fox-like ears and ten elegant tails with long, silver-white, or bluish-white, luxuriant fur. They tend to have pale skin over most of their bodies, and are noted for having a smooth, bindi-like gemstone embedded in their foreheads. Mentales tend to be slender and graceful in appearance rather than being voluptuous or robust. Gender Differences Beyond the standard gender differences between male and female humanoids, the gemstone that grows from their foreheads has its color determined by the gender of the individual: Males have a bright blue, sapphire-like stone, while females have a deep crimson, ruby-like stone. Shiny Coloration The so-called Shiny coloration of a Mentales is for pitch black fur and a darker skin tone, making them anything but shiny. The jewel in their foreheads remains the normal color of their gender. Special Abilities Mentales are powerful spiritual entities inspired by the legends of of the Kitsune and Gumiho. As such, they are capable of using a surprisingly diverse array of Moves, including those of the Ghost type, beyond merely Fire and Psychic. Unlike many Fire Types, Mentales are capable swimmers. Mentales are said to be one of the most intelligent and cunning of Moemon, and are capable of quickly learning new skills and abilities, though not so quickly as if with a Machine. Habitat Like its pre-evolutions, Mentales can be found in grassy plains, near active volcanoes, or in shaded mountainous areas, as well as urban areas such as parks and in avenues, more commonly at night. They are also found in areas associated with death. This is especially true if such locations are natural environments. Due to their rarity, Mentales often appear in local legends, especially considering their great longevity. Behavior Mentales tend to be aloof in personality and behaviour, and perhaps a bit sadistic and domineering. As a whole the Breed tends to derive pleasure for tricks and mischief which can sometimes be quite dangerous. They are fond of misleading travellers, masquerading as other Moemon, and pretending to be ghosts or other unnerving phenomena. However, despite this, Mentales also seem to derive pleasure from fulfilling the role of a mentor or guide. The breed as a whole tends to be capricious and fickle, quickly and easily changing moods or loosing interest in things that they had previously seemed to obsess over. Mentales seem especially fond of puzzles, riddles, and games; the more intellectually involving, the better. Mentales are also noted for their great pride, both in their raw power and their intellectually capacities, and are easily offended should it be suggested that they are anything less than the best. Needless to say, interactions between Mentales usually result in challenges of superiority. Diet Mentales are technically omnivores, but they are dramatically skewed towards a carnivorous preference. In addition to this, the tremendous pride of the Breed tends to make the demand only the highest quality of food when in civilization, making them very expensive to maintain. Of some note, it's said that Mentales are especially fond of sweet tofu, despite their normal preference for meat. Though technically not truly part of their diet, Mentales are also known to have a great love of alcohol. Statistics Moedex Data Entry "Mentales is the evolved form of Ninetales. A very long-lived Moemon, it is known for its powerful psychic abilities and mischievous nature." Abilities Mentales may have either the Flash Fire or Illusion Ability and the Drought Hidden Ability. Moves Mentales may learn Normal, Psychic, Fire, and Ghost Type Moves normally. Other Moves must be acquired through alternative methods. Evolution In order to acquire Mentales, a Dawn Stone must be used on a Ninetales. Unlike most Stone Evolutions, it is not possible for a Mentales to revert to a Ninetales, as the stone physically fuses with the creature, similar to an Item Evolution. Trivia *The name Mentales is derived from the word Mental, in reference to their psychic abilities and intellect, and Tales, continuing the reference from its previous Stages. *The jewel in Mentales's head is a reference to the Fox Stone associated with powerful fox spirits in Japanese and Korean legend. According to legend, fox spirits store tremendous magical power in this stone, allowing them to perform amazing feats of sorcery, create incredible illusions, and ensnare the minds of mortals. Category:Moemon Category:Creature Category:Moemon with New Evolutions